Valkyrie Greedemon
The Valkyrie Greedemon is an eagle-like Greedemon created by Valkyrie Empire through a modified Core Medal known as the Shocker Medal and a Cell Medal Ankh accidentally left behind in the past when he and Eric Tyson were helping out the Taros and Kamen Rider New Electric King fight three Mole Imagin. A Shocker Combatant found the Cell Medal and presented it to his superiors where they used it to create the Shocker Greeed. History Valkyrie Empire, in their many attempts at rising to power, discovered the Core Medals from 800 years ago, and modified one of the 10th Medals to become the Shocker Medal. However, Shocker was unable to make anything from it, as, despite their efforts, no Cell Medals were ever found in the original timeline. But when a Cell Medal was dropped by Ankh when he followed New Den-O back to 1971, in an attempt to get the other Greeed's Core Medals without a fight, this all changed. A Shocker Combatman finds the Cell Medal and presents it to General Black, who in turn presents it to the Great Leader. The Great Leader lets the Valkyrie Medal absorb the Cell Medal, and the Valkyrie Greedemon is born. ﻿After its creation, Valkyrie Empire sent it's new Greedemon into the field where it defeats Kamen Riders 1 and 2 and brings them back to Valkyrie Empire, who finally finish the brainwashing process they started on the Double Riders so long ago. With the two strongest soldiers they ever created now totally obedient, they move forward with their plans to rule the world. The Valkyrie Greedemon assists as Valkyrie Empire takes over most of the world. When Power Rider and New Electric King are captured and stripped of their Rider Belts, the Valkyrie Greedemon comes out of hiding for the first time in the present, as Shocker sees this as the solidification of their power. When the Junior Kamen Rider Squad, a group of children who went with Electric King and saw the good things done by Riders, rush the stage to return the OOO Driver to Eiji, the Valkyrie Greedemon fights back without prejudice. The crowd joins in to try and help, but stop when the voices of the Double Riders ring out and tell them to stop. The Valkyrie Greedemon, thinking them brainwashed, relaxes and is confident that they will help and Valkyrie Empire will become the new definition of justice. However, when Power Rider and Kamen Rider New Electric King attempted to prevent its creation by traveling to the past, it caused a time paradox. One of the boys, Naoki, is left in the past but grows up to join Shocker as a brilliant scientist. However, seeing his chance at last, he undoes the brainwashing when Eiji and Kotaro are about to be executed. He undoes the Double Riders' brainwashing and allows them to fight back in the present day. So, the Riders laugh in his face, and attack to get Eiji his Driver back, assembling together all the main Riders of both the Showa and Heisei eras through the power of people's memories. Ichigo and Nigo take on the Valkyrie Greedemon in a final rematch, destroying the Greedemon with a Rider Double Kick. The Valkyrie Greedemon calls out the traditional Shocker "Banzai!", and explodes, Ankh taking its Medal at last. He presents it to Eiji to use in conjunction with the Imagin Medal created from Momotaros, to fight the Great Leader as OOO Tamashii Combo. However, once the Riders win, the Medal dissolves forever. In the Kamen Rider OOO SIC Hero Saga, remnants of Shocker recreate the Valkyrie Greedemon in a new form and sought it out on Kamen Rider OOO along with the Gel-Shocker and Destron Greeed. With help from Joji Yuki, the Greedemon are destroyed, but their Medals are later used for the creation of Shocker OOO. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power The Valkyrie Greedemon reappears in the living world as part of Badan. In the beginning of the final battle, the Valkyrie Greedemon is seen fighting against Kamen Rider ZX, and losing to him. It doesn't reappear in later scenes of the movie, so it was presumably destroyed by ZX. Abilities The Shocker Greeed is one of the most powerful kaijin in the Kamen Rider series, overpowering several Kamen Riders where the other Shocker kaijin eventually met their fates. As a Greeed created by an unidentified 10th Core Medal, it is much more powerful than the average incomplete Greeed. It has the ability to fly and shoot projectile attacks out of its fingers. In the SIC Hero Saga, it gains the ability to assume a form similar to Shocker Rider Number 1, complete with the yellow scarf. See Also *Shocker Greeed - Kamen Rider OOO counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Greedemon Category:Valkyrie Empire Category:Power Rider Category:Valkyrie Monsters Category:Condor Monsters Category:Bird Monsters